Hourglass of Summer
by Yuri Ishtar
Summary: Continuation of The Fury of Aang. Confessions are made, love is found again, and a dark secret is brought into the light. [AK] [SS] [ZS]
1. Act 1

Hourglass of Summer By Danielle Franklin o x o x

This is my continuation of the movie. I have no idea how many chapters it will be, but I will consider it an epic. Each chapter will have a corrisponding song that goes along with it. Go to my profile to find the songs. This chapter's theme is "Will" by Ayumi Hamasaki.

x o x o x

Act 1 Will

x o x o x

As the swirling vortex of sand subsided, and his eyes stopped glowing, Katara breathed a sigh of long held relief. Her eyes welling with tears as she held the boy in her arms. She saw he too was crying, tears ran down his cheeks, his eyes still closed. The sand benders, still surrounded them, now on thier knees bowing before the young Avatar and the water tribe maiden. "Avatar; water tribe girl, we all deeply apologize for the pain we have caused. My son WILL get your bison back. If there is any thing else we can do, don't hesistate to ask." The leader of the Sand Benders tells them. Katara says nothing, only looks away from them, clutching Aang to her chest harder. "Please, wake up." She whispers, more of her tears spilling from her cheeks and onto Aang's face.

"Wake up." She begs as she starts to sob, sadness wracking her body. "Wake up!" She starts to yell hoarsly, her voice cracking. "Please!" She begs as she hugs the boy even harder, her body starting to shake. "Ugh..." Slowly Aang's eyes start to open, revealing so many emotions that made Katara's breath cease for a second. He was so sad, angry, and agonized. More tears sprang to her eyes as she held him even tighter to her. "It's okay." She told him. Aang closed his eyes, trying to keep them shut tightly, to stay his tears. "He's gone, Katara. Gone." He cried, wrapping his arms around her chest. "Sssh. Don't cry. We'll find him again. Don't worry, I'm here." She told him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No! It's not okay! I need to find Appa!" Aang shouted as he let go of Katara, almost throwing her to the ground. "Aang! Stop it!" Toph cried as his eyes and tattoos started glowing again. Katara lept up, grabbing hold of him once more. "Please, don't." She begged, her agony speaking for it's self. The glowing subsided, leaving Aang in Katara's arms once more. Katara cradled the boy in her arms, whispering sweet words to him, telling him it is going to be okay.

Sokka, Toph, and the Sand Benders watched in awe as Katara soothed Aang, calming his spirit. "Is there anything we can do to help?" The leader asked as he looked to Sokka. "Yeah, you can get us out of this giant sand pit, and to Ba-Sing-Se." Sokka retorted. "Yes. We will guide you and your companions out of here." The Sand Bender said as he hastily shouted commands at his followers.

x o x o x

They arrived back at the oasis close to sunset, Aang still had not woken from his Avatar-state-induced slumber. "We'll have to leave you here, my tribe is no longer permitted to enter the Oasis." The leader said with a bow as he left the group at the gates. Sokka carried Aang on his back as they entered the slum-like oasis once more. "Where are we going to stay? Appa had all of our things when he was taken, and we don't have any money." Toph asked as she easilly earthbended a seat. "I don't know. All I know is if I don't get this kid off my back soon I am going to collapse. He wieghs more than he looks." Sokka complained as he put Aang aganist a near-by wall.

Katara said nothing, only looked out onto the horizon with sad eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Earth to Katara! Come in Katara!" Sokka yelled, imitating a space man. "Huh? Oh, what?" She asked as she turned to face the group, a throughly fake smile on her face. "What's wrong with you? You've been out of it since we got here." Toph asked as she picked dirt out from under her nails. "It's nothing." She said with mock cheerfulness as she whipped away more tears. "Katara, it is something. You NEVER cry. And here you are, sobbing like a baby." Sokka stated as he walked toward his baby sister. "It's just - what is going to happen to Appa? And what is Aang going to do when he wakes up? Is he going to destroy this places, like he destroyed the Sand Benders' vehicles? I'm just so scared..." She trailed as she covered her face with her shaking hands.

"I feel like it is all my falt. That Appa was kidnapped." Toph said as she looked away from the group. "Don't talk like that. If it weren't for you, we'd be buried with that library." Sokka told her as he hugged Katara. "Yeah? But looked what I caused in the process. Aang's Avatar state to be agrivated. He is going to go on a killing spree until he finds Appa." She replied as rare tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. "What? Why am I crying?" Toph asked herself as she hastily whipped the tears away with here sleeve.

"It isn't anyone's fault. This is just how things where supposted to go. Mabey this is for the better?" Sokka encouraged. "Wow, aren't you the optimistic one?" Toph asked him with venom. "Mister Cactus juice and his hallucinagenic flying lemur! Mabey if it weren't your dumb 'curiousity' we wouldn't be in this mess!" Toph yelled. "Toph, stop it! It isn't his fault! Stop blaming him!" Katara pleaded as she clutched her hands to her chest. "Oh, you're one to talk, Miss 'We Gotta Stick Togther'!" Toph imitated Katara's voice in such a way it made her look stupid.

The first thing Aang saw when he woke was his friends fighting. The first thing he heard where insults being thrown back and forth. He closed his eyes, a pounding head ache making him more vulnrible to the sound. With a grunt, he placed his hand on his forehead, trying to supress the pouding pain in his head. "Stop... Please, stop..." He begged in a low voice as he slowly sat up. Katara noticed his movement out of the corner of her eye. "He's awake!" She said as she ran over to him, hugging him tight. "Wow...I guess I should pass out more often..." He said with a grunt as he collapsed on top of her. Aang placed his head on her chest, nuzzling in between her breasts. "Ugh...Aang... I think you should get up." Katara nervously stuttered as Sokka stomped his way over to them. "Can't move...to tired...bad ache..." He muttered as he wrapped his arms around her chest.

One minute he is nestled in between Katara's breats, the next he hoisted up into the air by her furious brother: "What do you think you are doing, Aang?" Sokka asked through barred teeth. "Umm? Giving her a hug? He he." He replied with a cheesy smile as she scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh really! How about I give you a HUG!" Sokka yelled as he put Aang into a headlock. "Stop it, Sokka!" Katara yelled at him, trying to pry her brother's arms from around the boy's neck.

Toph let out a giant sigh, showing her mood: annyoed. "What a bunch of boobs." She said with a dramatic sigh as she sat back down on her chair. "Well, atleast this vacation wasn't a total waste of time." She said with a scoff and laugh. It surely was a sight to behold: The avatar in a headlock, his best friend trying to pry her brother's arms from around his neck, only to have Sokka scream at her too. "Katara! Did you forget how old you are!" Sokka asked as he finally let Aang go. "No, and it's none of your business what Aang and I do!" She spat as she helped Aang up.

"It is too! I am your older brother, I am in charge of keeping you safe!" He told her. "Sokka, I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She said with annoyance as she walked Aang inside of the pub. "Katara!" Sokka screamed, his efforts futile. "You know, I would just leave them alone if I where you." Toph said with a board tone as she kept on picking at the dirt under her finger nails. "She's a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself." She added, looking up to where Sokka was standing. "But- But! I'm her big brother! I'm supposed to be the one who protects her from guys like that!" He whinned as he faced the pub. "Guys like what? Aang is a good guy. You don't have to worry about him taking advantage of her. Just give it up, she dosn't need you butting into her love life." Toph said coldly as she got to her feet, also walking into the pub. Sokka let out a sigh, also heading into the pub to join his group.

x o x o x

The group sat around a table, each looking weary, tired, and scared, some more annoyed than others. "Here ya go, it's already been paid for." A tall, burly man with swords tied to his back said as he presented them with a platter of udon and four mango slushes. "Who sent these over?" Katara asked as she looked over thier meal curiously. "Oh? It was the girl over there, she's sitting at the bar." The man said as he pointed to the girl. "SUKI!" Sokka shouted happily as he lept from his seat and ran over to the girl. "Suki?" Toph asked asked curiosuly in a whisper. "We met her our first time to Kyoshi Island. Appearently, she and Sokka have a little thing between them." Katara said with a wink as she drank some of her pink ice slush.

"Wow. She's beautiful." Toph admired as she too drank her slushie. "So, is she an earthbender?" She asked as she took one of the smaller plates from the platter, serving herself some Udon. "I don't think so. But she is leader of the Kyoshi Warrior maidens." Katara said as she followed suit and too served herself some food.

Aang took a plate, serving himself an extra giant helping of the noodles. "So...Katara-" He left off, a blush forming on his face. "It's none of his business what WE do?" He asked as he gulped down some of his food nervously. Katara looked at him stunned. "I- uh-" Was all she could say before modesty over took her as she turned away from Aang. "I'm sorry if I was presumputous before. I guess I said that to get Sokka to leave you alone." She said as she nervously fingered her braid. "I think I'm gonna go and get another smoothie." Toph said with a snicker as she left the table.

"No- no. It's okay..." Aang said as he ignored Toph, giving him complete undivied attention to Katara. "I- um- Aang..." She said nervously as she turned to face him. "...do you - um - like me?" She asked with a furious blush as she looked to the ground. Aang frooze up at her words, his body going completely rigid. "Um - Uh - Why do you ask?" He asked anxiously. "Well, to be quite frank, I think I am in love." This time Aang was silent. He uttered word nor peep. He sat there with a look of stunned disbelief glued to his face. When Katara noticed he hadn't given her a responce, she looked up, only to hold back giggles that wanted to escape her.

Aang looked like a dear in head lights, wide eyes and very vulnerble. "Ugh... Aang? Are you okay?" She asked as her giggles subsided. "You are in love? With who?" He asked as he finally looked to her, his eyes looking extremely worried. Katara's features softened at his question and facial expression. She slowly leaned over, her face inches from his. When it looked like she was about to kiss him, she gave a small giggle, whispering something into his ear: "I think I'm in love with you."

"Katara." Was all he said as he looked to her, stunned out of his mind. "Me? You are in love with-" Was all he could say before Katara took his hands in hers. "Don't say any thing. You are going to ruin the moment." She said as she gently pressed her lips to his.

x o x o x

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Act 2

Hourglass of Summer

By Danielle Franklin

x o x o x

I've decided to higher the rating of this story, as it has implied sexual refrences. This story is now ment for you readers mature enough to handle the situations without giggling or laughing at it. Now, read on those of you 16 and older! xD

x o x o x

Act 2 I'll Be There

x o x o x

The group had travelled almost a week before they made it to Ba-Sing-Se. Traveling back across the massive, desolet dessert was more than any one could handle, it almost leading to another run-in with Aang's Avatar State. Suki, now traveling along with the group, held Sokka's hand as the trekked the massive hills that lead to the city.

"Sokka, what are we going to do once we get there?" She asked as she pushed her short tawny brown hair behind her left ear.

"To be quite honest, I still haven't come up with a plan yet. Hopefully, we can get the information to the King before it's too late." He said as he looked to her, worry reflected in his ocean blue orbs. Suki gently squeezed his hand to comfort what ever it was he was facing.

Suki stepped closer to him, closing the space between them. "Once we get inside the city, there is something I need to talk to you about." She whispered into his ear. Sokka looked to her with befuddlement, wondering what it could possibly be she wanted to chat about.

Toph followed the couple, not caring what was being said between the two. She was currently caught up in her own world of woes.

Behind Toph, Aang and Katara lagged behind a few steps, more like twenty or thirty to be exact. Katara walked next to Aang, trying not to make her blush too noticeable. She looked to the clouds, to the trees, to the ground to try to get her mind off of him. Just as she went to look at him, Aang placed a kiss upon her cheek, thoroughly embarressing her.

"Aww, look Sokka! They are so cute!" Suki gushed as she looked over her shoulder to see Aang and Katara holding hands, a faint trace of pink still on thier skin.

Sokka whipped his head around to see Aang and Katara in a tender lip lock. "Aang, get off my sister!" He screeched as he left Suki and ran after the boy. He had travelled all of three steps before he found himself blocked off from the couple by a wall of rock.

"Sokka, didn't you listen to what I said? Leave them alone, for cripes sake." Toph said angrily as she stomped off toward Suki.

x o x o x

They finally made it to Ba-Sing-Se. When they arrived to the city, it was much more than they had expected: more crowded, more smells (smells they wished they had never stumbled upon), and bigger than they could have ever dreamed.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is find an Inn." Sokka told them as the held hands to stay togther in one group. They walked for what seemed blocks before they made it out of the slums, and into the Upper City, where the more higher priced Inns where located.

"This place seems promising." Aang said with a smile as he studied the Inn. The building looking older than the ground on which it stood, yet it was kept up to par with the newer buildings that surrounded it. Peach trees linned the walkway to the entrance, each tree letting it's own sweet fragrance fill every ones noses.

"Wow, the blossoms are so pretty." Suki said as she plucked one of the delicate blooms from the tree, bringing it to her nose so she could inhale its sweet perfume-like scent.

Toph had taken a seat under one of the Peach Trees, drifting off into a nap not soon after.

"Why don't I go and check in. You guy stay here, make sure no one takes any of our supplies." Sokka told them as he headed into the Inn.

"Wow, this place is so nice." Katara mused as she looked up at the trees, taking in the sight of the blooms. She closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet aroma the flowers let out, letting all of her troubles melt away.

"It's like all your troubles are melting away, isnt it?" Suki asked as she put the blossom behind her ear, the bloom excentuating her exotic green eyes.

"Yeah, the weather is so nice. I wonder if it's like this all the time here?" Aang added as he took Katara's hand in his own. Katara smiled at him, lacing thier fingers together. He slowly went in for a kiss, Katara following suit. Just as thier lips thouched, Sokka barged out of the Inn, room asignments in hand.

"Good news and bad news." He said with minor amusement as he looked to the agrivated couple beside him. "Was I interupting something?" He asked with a very fake, and very cheesy grin.

"Oh no, nothing at all." Katara said with annoyance as she let go of Aang's hand to join Suki.

"Which do you want first?" Sokka asked.

"The bad news." Suki said as she ran her fingers through her lustrous brown hair.

"There was only two rooms. Who's gonna bunk up?" Sokka asked as he looked at his friends. He noticed both Katara and Aang had blushes upon thier faces. Toph had said nothing, still asleep under the tree.

"Well, you three, have fun." Sokka said as he gave on of the room keys to Aang.

"Hey, how come I get dumped with Oma and Shu over here?" Toph demaned as she stood, finally awake from her short cat nap.

"Well I thought that you wouldn't like to have to bunk with me and Suki, since the room our is rather small." Sokka tried to explain as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Good point. Oma and Shu it is." She said as she took the key from Aang's hand. "Hey, Flower lady, can you help me to my room?" She asked as she picked up her satchel and slung it over her shoulder.

"Can't you read the number?" Suki asked as she too picked up her bag and sleeping role.

"Um, no! It's hard to read when you're blind." Toph said with bitter anoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Suki applogized as she bowed to Toph respectfully.

Toph said nothing, only started for the Inn.

"Well, I guess we better follow them." Katara said as she slid her pack onto her back.

x o x o x

"So, you are going to an earthbending tournament?" Suki asked happily as she sipped her pear blossom tea.

"Yeah, but I've seen most of the guys who are gonna compete. I don't have much compition." Toph answered with a bored tone, taking a bite of her Chamchihoe.

"What are you eating?" Suki asked as she poked curiously at Toph's plate, moving some of it's contents with her chopsticks.

"It's Chamchihoe, a traditional dish from my village." She said with her bored tone as she placed more food into her mouth.

"What is it, exactly?" Suki questioned as she picked up a piece of the mysterious food, placing it into her mouth. She started to chew it, noticing it had a chewy texture, and had a slighty fishy after taste.

"Raw tuna." Toph said with a small smirk as she placed another piece of the food into her mouth. Suki gagged at her words.

"Raw? Tuna?" She asked with her hand over her mouth as she gagged again, trying to hold back the inevitable, her stomach churning madly in disgust.

"Yup." Was Toph's only responce as she finished off her meal. Suki ran out of the room as fast as she could, up heaving once she got outside the door.

"That's what you get when you take someone else's food." Toph said with a triumphant smirk as she finished off the last of her meal. Just as she was about to leave, she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"It's about time you guys woke up." Toph said sacasticly as she took a seat a the table again.

"I can't belive how long I lasted last night. Man, it was so intense." Katara said groggily as she tried to rub sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, me too. But it was so great, to finally do it." Aang added as he drapped one of his arms around her shoulders as he sat next to her, lying his head on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean, we where almost up half the night." He added as he placed a slow, loving kiss on Katara's lips.

Sokka listened in horror as he stood outside the door, pressing his ear harder aganist the wood.

"But it felt so good, we should do it again soon." Katara mused as she took a bite of her apple. Toph tried her best to keep from laughing, she could feel Sokka's presence and current state outside of the dinning room.

"What's so funny?" Aang asked as he wiped some apple residue from the corner of his lip.

"Oh, just that Sokka is outside. He should coming inside...right about now." Toph said through fits of laughter as Sokka practicly knocked the door down when he entered the room.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled as he skidded over to her and Aang. "How! WHY?" Sokka begged in his usual, loud tone.

"What? What did I do!" She asked in panicked voice.

"How could you? With him of all guys!" He screamed as he took Aang into a headlock.

"All we did was have an actual bending match! That's what kept us up half the night! What did you think we did!" Katara asked as he face turned an excellent shade of pink.

"You think we did THAT?" Aang asked, stunned out of his as he nervously looked to Katara. When he looked at her, he noticed her head was bowed, her cheeks flushed. She held the most vulreble look on her face a woman could hold. She felt his gaze upon her, looking up at him, her ocean blue eyes shining with love, admiration, and need.

x o x o x

Sokka and Suki had gone to explore the city, Toph was gone to an all-day Earth Bending challenge, leaving Aang and Katara alone in thiere room. They sat very closely toghter on the floor, thiere legs crossed infront of them.

"Okay, so if I win... um... you can take me to the park down the road!" Katara said happily.

"And if I win, I get a kiss." Aang said with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Deal." She said as she stuck out her hands.

"Rock! Papper! Sissors! Shoot! Haha! Rock beats sissors!" Aang said happily as he took her hands in his.

"I think it's time to claim my prize now."

Katara placed her hand on the back of his neck, slowly drawing him closer him closer. Her lips softly brushing his, teasing him. Aang felt a his stomach churning nervously as Katara continued to tease him, leaving him breathless. Finally she placed a slow, tender kiss upon his lips. Leaving him stunned, lips still puckered as she drew away. She looked at him, biting her lip and smiling.

"So, do you still feel like taking me to the park?"

x o x o x

TBC...


	3. Act 3

Hourglass of Summer

By Danielle Franklin

x o x o x

Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm moving, and haven't had access to use the computer/Internet. So, updates are going to be few until I am fully moved in, more towards early September. This chapter is dedicated to all those who have had their heart broken, as I currently have.

P.S. - I am in dire need of a Beta Reader, so if any of you want to help me out, drop me a message via PM. Thanks! D

x o x o x

Act 3 – Suddenly/Kanata E

x o x o x

Some how her sash had come undone, leaving her breast bindings exposed. Her robe had slipped from her shoulder a little. Katara held the love of her life against her, feeling his body against her full flush was something new, bringing a feeling of uttermost pleasure in the pit of her stomach. She loved the feeling of his body against her, it made her feel complete as she held him in her arms.

Aang's hand traveled from her neck, down her stomach, stopping at her hips. Feeling her body under him gave him a rush he only felt while airbending, a feeling of completeness and passion. He placed a tender kiss on her lips, Katara melting under his touch.

"Have I told you yet? I think I love you." Katara said between kisses, holding him tighter. Aang felt a flood of happiness and relief as he looked at her, his heart just about bursting with affection for the young Waterbender.

"Katara, I love you too." He said as he dipped his head in and placed a flurry of kisses on her neck. Katara felt heat pooling in the pit of her stomach at his actions, a new sensation she had never felt before.

"How do you do it?" She mumbled incoherently as she let him take over. "Do what?" He asked, hearing her question perfectly.

"Make me feel this way." Katara told him as she took the sides of his head in her hands, drawing him in for a long, slow, sweet kiss.

"How do I make you feel?" He asked with a grin as he began to ravage her neck and chest with wild kisses that kept going lower until he reached the valley in between her breasts. Before he could go any lower, she stopped him.

Aang opened his mouth to protest, only to have Katara press a finger softly to his lips. She mouthed "No." to him, seeing if he would get what she was trying to say. He smiled softly, taking hold of the hand the had silenced him, placing soft kisses on her finger tips. Katara's heart melted at his touch and caress, she felt her feelings for the boy fill her, making her want to show him her love.

"I'm not quite ready for that yet." She said with a small, meek smile as she looked into his eyes for a sign of reaction.

"It's okay, I don't think I could handle it either." He told her a he continued to place kisses on her finger tips. Katara gently took her hand from him, cupping his cheek, bringing him back down for another round of loving kisses.

X o x o x

Suki and Sokka walked down the packed dirt path that lead to a small, quite park. Sokka had laced their fingers together as they walked, wrapping his arms around her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder. She blushed furiously at his actions, yet smiled when he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

When they reached the park, Suki let go of him, slowly walking to the single tree that inhabited the park. She sat down under the tree, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the trunk.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked as he sat next to her, taking one of her hands in his.

"I know about that girl. The Princess from the Water tribe." She said quietly, opening her eyes.

"You know about Yue?" He asked in shock. Suki said nothing, only smiled and looked out onto the horizon.

"I know about every thing. Her betrothal, her death, even the words you two exchanged." She said with a sad voice, yet she still held her smile.

"How? Did someone tell you about us?" He asked as his grip on her hand slacked.

"No. I was there, at the Northern tribe. I was there with the girls, we where looking for recruits." She said, her tone weakening.

"I saw you, with your sister and the Avatar. I was going to say something, but then I saw the way you looked at her, the Princess." Suki tried to keep her voice from cracking, her eyes beginning to water.

"It's hard, you know. To love someone, but they don't love you back." She said, trying with all her might to keep from crying. Suki clamped her eyes shut, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"I saw you two kiss on the bridge. Then I said to myself, "He doesn't know you anymore. He's forgotten about you. Try and move on, girl.". After that moment, I had locked my feeling away. But then, I found you at the Oasis. The feelings I thought I had thrown away, they came back almost over night. So here I sit, telling you this, feeling like a babbling idiot." Suki said with sadness as she hastily wiped away her tears.

Sokka was dumbfounded. "So how do you feel about me, now?" He asked, gently wrapping his arms around her, as if to comfort her.

"I – I..." She mumbled as she looked away from him.

"I love you." Suki said as she stood, looking down at him.  
"I don't think I can travel with you guys anymore." She said with a fake smile as she headed back to the Inn.

"Suki!" Sokka called as he sprung to his feet, running after her. Once he finally caught up to her, he took hold of her shoulders, the placed a kiss upon her lips.

"You aren't going anywhere." He said once the kiss stopped. Suki sighed happily, and smiled at him with happiness.

X o x o x

Toph stood in the middle of a make-shift wrestling ring. A snide smirk on her face, her body positioned and ready to kick some serious Earth-bender wanna-be butt.

"I can't do this." Her opponent, a tall, burly man with a low voice said as he took a step out of the ring.

"And why not!" Toph snapped, her her anger slowly boiling.

"I can't fight a kid. Especially a kid who's blind." He said with self proclaimed angst.

"Shudd'up and start bending!" Toph yelled as she took her stance, a rock went hurtling towards the man's head. Once the stone hit the back of his head, the man slowly turned around, his annoyance reaching its peak.

X o x o x

About an hour later, Aang and Katara had made their way down to a nearby river to practice. Aang was wearing only his pants, which he had folded the leggings up to the knees. Katara had stripped down to her underwear, wearing only her breast bindings and under pants.

As they bended the water, a thought crossed Aang's mind. 'What would happen if I splashed her?' He asked himself with a mischievous grin. As the water flowed from Katara to him, he flung it at her with a simple flick of his wrist.

When Katara felt the cold water splash upon her face, she closed her eyes, her lips contorted into an annoyed smile. "Aang." She stretched out the syllables of his name as she pulled her wet hair out of her face. Once she had removed the hair from her eyes, she looked at him, giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"Why did you do that?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips, slightly arching her body forward. The sight of her like that, dripping wet, long chocolate brown waves cascading down her back, slightly sticking to her, her clothes held onto her body like a second skin. The way her hands rested on her hips, the way her strong hip bones jutted out as she leaned on her right foot. It was almost to much for him as he stepped forward, taking in the breathless sight before him.

"Aang!" She called out with annoyance as she snapped her fingers to get him out of what ever trance he was in.

"Oh! Huh? Wha?" He stuttered as he came back to his senses.

"I was taking to you: Why did you splash me with the- Oh my gods, you little pervert!" Katara yelled as she finally got why he had splashed her. "You did that just so you can see me like this!"

Aang nervously smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, oops?" He said as he flashed a cheesy grin, now brave enough to look at her again.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" She teased playfully as she got him with a small wave.

Once the wave crashed down over his head, Aang found himself submerged under the water, another trouble making idea coming to mind. He approached her from under the water, grabbing her ankles one he found her. He yanked as hard as he could, bring her crashing under the water, and on top of him. When they emerged from the water, laughing, Katara playfully pushed him back into the water.

"Why did you do that?" She asked again as she sat at the bank of the river, wringing out her hair.

"I just couldn't help myself." Aang told her with a very cheesy grin as he took a seat next to her. Katara smiled at him, continuing to squeeze the water from her hair, twist the locks firmly in her hands.

Once she was done with her hair, she continued to onto her clothes, taking fistfuls and squeezing them to rid them of their watery contents. "So, what do you want to do now?" She asked as she sat next to him again, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Mabey we should be heading back?" She asked as she looked up at him, noticing his eyes were glued to the horizon.

"Why is there so much smoke?" Aang asked as he slowly stood from his sitting position next to her.

"I don't know. Mabey it's Firebenders!" Katara said in horror.

"We need to go find out, now." Aang commanded as he took out his glider, placing Katara behind, and took off towards the smoke. Once they had reached the site where the smoke had come from, both hid behind a bush, their eyes widening to shock and horror. What they saw was like nothing they had ever seen or wished to ever see. A girl was chained to a metal stake, flames licking at her ankles, screaming at the top of her lungs as the fire slowly consumed her.

Katara gasped, covering her mouth to stay her sobs as tears rolled down her cheeks. "What the hell are they doing!" Aang cursed in whisper as he parted the bushes to get a better view. About twenty Firebending nobles stood around the burning girl, all laughing at her pain and terror-ridden screams. Aang had had enough, he lept from his crouching position from behind the bushes and yelled "Stop it!" at the top of his lungs, blowing a swift and strong current of wind toward the nobles.

X o x o x

To Be Continued...

x o x o x


	4. Act 4

Hourglass of Summer

By Danielle Franklin

x o x o x

You can find the songs that go with these chapters here: All songs are in mp3 format. Enjoy!

x o x o x

Act 4 – Naked; Part 1

x o x o x

"So, they take these girls and sacrifice them?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"Yes. They do it to appease their gods, in hopes that it will give them victory in the war." Katara said grimly as she leaned her head on Aang's shoulder.

"I never thought they would stoop so low. To kill their own sisters and daughters, just to win a war." Toph cringed as she imagined each sacrifice in her mind.

"It doesn't surprise me at all. The Fire Nation is ruthless, relentless, and will do any thing to win this war. Even if it means to kill their own women. We have to get the secret to the King as soon as possible." Sokka told them, a look of determination and anger on his face. The group all nodded in agreement.

"So, how are we going to get into the Middle Palace? It's completely surrounded by walls ten feet thick, and not to mention there is a guard ever three feet." Suki told them, looking to each of them for an idea.

"Well, I heard about a party that is going to be held at the Middle Palace for Nobles and other royalty. Mabey we can talk to him then?" Aang suggested.

"That's perfect! We can all go to the party! I'm sure the King would see the Avatar! Then it's settled, we're going to the party!" Sokka said with a grin.

"Uh, just one thing, party boy. What are we gonna wear!" Suki and Katara looked to each other with worry written on their faces.

X o x o x

Katara sat at the bank of the river, her knees drawn up to her chin, her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes narrowed in drowsiness as she watched Aang practice his bending, his fluid and repetitive movements lulling her to sleep. She noticed the look of absolute determination on his face. The will and drive to master the move she has just showed him. That was one of the many things she loved about him. His willingness to continue on, even when things got tough.

Aang noticed Katara out of the corner of his eye, he saw her eyelids had drooped shut, casting her into a light sleep. He smiled and dropped the water he was bending back into the river, slowing wading to the bank. Once he reached the sandy embankment, he walked behind Katara, stooping down to her level and wrapped his arms around her.

Feeling her back suddenly become wet, Katara's eyes slowly opened, the lush green forest slowly coming into focus. She reached one hand up to see who had wrapped their arms around her, upon receiving her answer, she felt her heart melt. A smile of happiness played its way onto her face, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned into the body that had placed itself behind her.

"I love you." Aang whispered into her ear as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Katara felt her heart swell at his actions, she turned her head so she could see him, looked into his eyes. Aang smiled, placing one of his hands on her chin, slowly tipping her face even closer to him. He placed a tender kiss on her lips, a kiss filled with his love, undying devotion, passion, and attraction for the girl he had wrapped himself around.

"Don't ever let me go." Katara whispered to him.

"Never, ever." He whispered back, placing another sweet kiss upon her soft lips. When the kiss subsided, Katara looked at him. Truly looked at him for the first time since they had met. She saw a teenager, becoming a man. She saw his joys, his fears. The things that would, and most likely could kill him emotionally. She saw Aang.

Katara leaned forward, slowly pushing Aang onto the sand below them. Placing a tender kiss on his lips the left him breathless, she found herself lying her head on his chest, him beneath her. Aang wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. Katara closed her eyes, letting the rise and fall of his chest lull her, make her feel at peace.

Aang sat up, taking Katara with him. "I think I should dry off before I get sick." He said with a smile as he stood, picking up his shirt, creating a draft to dry himself completely. Once he was dry, Katara stood and took his shirt from him before he could put it on. He looked at her with befuddlement, wondering what she was going to do with it.

"I want your opinion on something, okay?" She asked as she took a few steps back from him. She took the ends of her sash, slowly undoing the tie that held her top robe in place. She took her robe by the collar, slowly peeling the wet fabric from her body, letting it fall to the sand below. She then started to unravel the blue ribbons she had wound around her wrists, letting the material flutter to the ground. Katara then slowly drew on his shirt, tyeing it into place. "So, does orange do me any justice?" She asked as she modeled the shirt for him.

Aang was speechless, his lips parted in awe at the spectical he has just witnessed. Was he dreaming? Did Katara really just undress, then dress into HIS clothes? The sight of her bare skin, exposed only for him drove him mad. He wanted to run his hands over her soft, tan skin. Engrave the feeling of her flesh and body in his mind. He wanted her.

When she received no answer from the monk but a squeak, she asked him another question. "So? Do I look okay in orange? Or does it make me look washed out?" She asked him, annoyance stirring within her. "Hello?" He asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.

Aang finally snapped out of his trance, a blush slowly creeping onto his face. "I think... you look great in anything you put on. Even if it was just a bathing robe, you would still look like the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He told her as he looked to the ground to get his thought of her out of the gutter.

Katara was speechless. He stunned her so much she was unable to speak, something that most people could never, ever accomplish. Her eyes softened as she looked at him, her eyes becoming wet with tears, her lips contorted into a frown. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears from falling. Aang noticed that Katara had began to tremble, her eyes clenched shut. "Katara! Did I say something wrong!" He asked in a panicked voice.

For a second she stopped crying and looked to him: genuine worry made creases in his brow, his eyes filled with panic and worry. "You said all the right things. I'm just so..." She left off as tears overcame her again. "..happy." She told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Aang felt relived that he hadn't insulted her with his words. He had told her what she had asked him, his honest opinion.

"Katara, I have a question."

x o x o x

I know, I know! This chapter was mostly Aang and Katara. But I couldn't help myself! I got a hold of one of Pink's rarest CDs, "Try This" and fell in love with a song on it called "Love Song". Seriously, this song exactly describes the Aang x Katara relationship. It inspired the long, lovey-dovey kiss scene in this chapter. I named this chapter "Naked" for a reason...you all will just have to wait to find out!

I promise I will write more Toph and Suki x Sokka in the next one!

Until then!

Ja!

Danielle


	5. Act 5

Hourglass of Summer

By Danielle Franklin

x o x o x

Okay, I know I know. This is a pathetic excuse of a chapter, but it's all I can write before I go to sleep. I have school tomorrow... (what a drag...) I PROMISE I will write more SS & ZS. But until then.. take this humble chapter and read it. Ugh, you don't even have to read this stinker of a chapter. It's just a filler until I can get more time to write a decent 10 page chapter. Bleh...

x o x o x

Act 5 – Naked; Part 2 (of 3) Even So

x o x o x

Katara slowly leaned onto the bed, laying on her back, supporting herself with her elbows, raising her legs in front of her in the process. Aang approached her, gently tugging off her sheep skin boots. Once

he got her boots off, he ran his hands over her legs as she slowly folded them against her body. He removed his shirt, tossing it to the ground below.

Aang climbed onto the bed, laying next to her body. Katara smiled, turning herself over and climbed onto top of her love. She straddled his waist, lowering her body onto his. Placing her face near his, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Katara smiled at him and sat up. Aang raised his arms up, taking her hands and laced their fingers together.

Katara leaned back onto the bed once more, taking Aang with her. Slowly, piece by piece, her clothing garments fluttered to the floor next to the bed in a rumpled heap, leaving her only in her breast bindings and underpants. Aang wore only his draw-string pants and a smile as he sat at the head of the bed, leaning his back against the wall. Katara sat up and and crawled over to him, fitting her body in between his legs as she took the sides of his head in her hands, slowly leaning backwards onto the bed. Aang followed suit, leaning his body forward, pulling her full flush against himself. Katara brushed her lips against his, teasing him. "I love you..." She told him as she placed slow, sweet kisses on his cheeks and the sides of his lips.

"I love you, too..." He told her as he leaned backward onto the bed, leaving her straddling him. Katara s ran her smooth hands over his slightly toned stomach, slowing herself as she caressed each muscle ridge she crossed. Heat began to pool in his stomach at her touch, leaving him wanting more of her.

"Don't you think Sokka is going to find it suspicious that neither of us are with him or Toph?" Katara asked as she placed little kisses on his neck.

"I don't think so," Aang stuttered as he shivered at Katara's sudden actions. "He's with Suki, I think that will keep him busy for most of the day..." He added as he sat up so he leaned over Katara. Katara laid back down onto the mattress, looking up at him expectantly. Aang froze, where did he go from here? Should her kiss her? Should he...! 'What! How could that come to mind at a time like this!' He mentally scolded himself.

Katara took his hesitancy to kiss or be close to her as a sign, that he didn't want to be with her. "Am I really that repulsive?" She asked with venom as she sat up, a sneer pasted onto her face.

Aang looked at her with a startled expression, "What!" He squeaked as he watched Katara swing her legs of the side of the bed, reaching down to retrieve her clothing and boots.

"I think I better go." She said as she hastily slipped her clothes on, stopping almost instantly when Aang placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Repulsive? Is that how you think I see you? Repulsive? I see you the exact opposite way. The thought of you brings a smile to my face. You are my everything. The reason I was so hesitant to respond to you was I was scared. What if I screwed up with you?" He told her as he released her shoulder, sitting back onto the bed.

Katara looked over her shoulder to see Aang's head in his hands, his shoulders arched in the air, muscles tense. Katara turned around to face him, placing both of her hands on his shoulders. Aang held

his head up to see her looking at him, happy tears streaming down her cheeks. "There's no need to feel like you would screw things up. I love everything about you. You've stolen my heart." She told him as she placed a kiss on his lips.

x o x o x

TBC...

x o x o x


End file.
